Transformers rp story
by Starbees
Summary: i couldn't think of a better title for this story. this is the rp story between me and my friends mayday200. this is the story of my oc nighthawk and mayday200's oc shifter. If you like the story please review and might have fluffy cutness later on. i fail at summrises. This is the P.O.V of my oc nighthawk


AN: this is the RP which me and Mayday200 are doing :D. This is the point of view of my oc Nighthawk. Please review if you like the story so far. Please no flamers because flames are from roasting marshmallows. We don't own transformers but we wish we did. Eagle eye is my friend black hooves. Please enjoy the story!

Nighthawk

I'm nighthawk, I am an autobot cyber ninja. I transformed into a hawk and my optics were a royal blue. Any part of me that isn't hawk colour is a navy blue. I have three feathers that stand up on the top of my helm. My wings were hawk wings. My parents left me at autobot base, promising to come back for me but never did. I was adopted by a kind old bot named eagle eye, She took me under her wing and helped me become the cyber ninja I am today.

I was meditating in the main rec room of the autobot base. My hawk wings twitched happily as I calmly relax and became one with myself. I smiled as I did so. "Nighthawk? Have you seen my drawing picture?" I heard a femme's voice. I open one of my optics and saw Shifter. She was a beautiful femme but I don't know if she liked me the same way that I did to her or does she only like me as a friend. She was a shape shifter. Her armour colours were red, yellow and silver. Her optics were a beautiful light green. They were like gems. She had the cutest British accent I open my optics fully and looked around seeing a pencil. I carefully picked up the pencil made of wood bug and gave it back to her. "here you go shifter" I said giving her a soft smile. "Thank you" she said full with glee and went back to her room. I smile more and sat down going back into mediation. About an hour I heard shifters voice. "There done! Nighthawk!" I heard her yell. I yelped out of mediation and fell backwards from the spot. "coming shifter!" I called, getting up and walking to her room. I knocked on the door, knowing it was rude to just walk into a room uninvited. "Come in" Shifter called from inside the room. I walked into the roomyou called for me shifter" I said respectfully. Shifter held a drawing of me that was prefect to every little detail. I was speakless at the drawing. I didn't think any word could explain the drawing. No one every was done anything this kind to me besides my adopted mother. I finally found the words to descried what I thought of the drawing. "shifter this is truly amazing" I was smiling happily at her. "Yay! This is a present to you Nighthawk! I truly hope you like it!" Shifter said really happy. I smiled "thank you so much shifter. No one but my adopted mother had done anything this kind before" I said carefully taking the drawing "Now I'm going wash up." Her face was covered in pencil marks, her wings covered in paint. She gave me a smile before saying goodbye. "okay. Thank you again" I said smiling, going out if her room and shutting the door behind me . I walked to my room, carefully holding my precious drawing close to me.

I walked into my room, much like my adopted mother's friend prowls room, like the tree he had in his room. I looked around trying riding a spot to put her drawing. Once I found the spot he put it up on one of my bare walls of my room. I smiled and walked to the base of the tree and started mediating again. I sat medtating under the tree that I loved in my room. A single wind started flapping my three black feathers on the top of my head. But something was on my mind why did Shifter give me something so nice as a painting of myself? When all I am around here is a ghost. Or like my adopted mother's friends jazz and prowl. I sighed and began holding my helm keeping my optics shut still having the thoughts run through my processor, not in mediation anymore. I yawned and went to the spot I slept every night. I slowly offlined my optics, thinking about my adopted mother wondering how she is and what's she's doing. I still remember the day when she took me under her wing and took care of me. In my dream, I was a sparkling again trying to get onto one of the couches in the rec rooms back on the base I used to be on. I felt gentle hands pick me up and placed me onto a couch I looked up and saw my adopted mother. This dream was the day she took me as her own sparkling. I slept happily, remembering the training that my adopted mother and her friends gave me to become the cyberninja I am today, I smiled happily cause I haven't had these dreams on awhile. I woke up in the morning and yawned, looking around my room and smiled at the picture. I still wonder why she gave me the drawing. I got up, unlocking my door and headed out to go and get some energon for myself. I almost never have my wings out. Too many bots either ran into them or complain that they couldn't get through because of the wing span and got really angry about it. The only time I have my wings unfolded is when I'm in my room, were one no comes in. "Hi" her shifter, I looked and saw her waking by me. I chuckled in my mind casuse her must of woken up late and forgotten to put her wax on her armour. I nodded "morning shifter" I said, turning around slowly walking away. I knew she was late for her shift. "Bye Nighthawk!" I heard her yelled. "good bye shifter" I called, continued walking to the Rec room and grabbed an energon cube. Sipping on the cube I got , sitting on one of the couch. I sighed and looked around, sipping more on the cube. I wonder why I don't have to do anything like the others did.

I sighed , finishing my cube. I stretch my wings, transformed into my hawk form and flew onto the roof of the base. I transformed back into my normal mode and looked around. I saw shifter behind a rock. I chuckled at the sight of her hiding behind the rock. She had ironhide as a parter. She shifted into a rock "OH IRONHIDE!" she yelled. Ironhide turned around not where she was. I chuckled more "Where are you, ya little cretin!" He yelled "Why don't you look for me ya big fragger!" she yelled. Ironhide hit the rocks one by one. She shape shifted back to her original self then ran over to the Ironhide "STARSCREAM OS SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE!" she yelled. He turned around then ran off to find Screamer. I laughed at shifter playing around with ironhide. But I growled seeing starscream, I transformed into my hawk mode, hawking and circling above were he was. I hoped ironhide or shifter would come. She shifted into a jet and came to where I was. "Hello nighthawk..." She said "look down" I told her seeing starscrea, "Oh... I knew he was here!" She said. I chuckled more in my mind. "primus I haven't laughed this must in awhile" I thought in my mind "Hey autobot scrap heaps! Get me out of her!" Starscream yelled as he was stuggling to get out of a rock. Shifter laughed"Alrigty! What do we do nighthawk! Oh perfect drawing too!" she yelled the last part before taking a photo of Starscream "I will make sure to send this to Megatron!" she yelled the shift shaped into normal normal form "oh ironhide! We found screamer!" I yelled, transforming into my normal mode" I want see that after it's finished" I told her smiling. "Of course my friend" she snickered

I smirked and laughed. "should we help him or wait for ironhide to come?" I asked her. Flapping my wings to stay on the air "Wait for Ironhide... He'll give him the punishment" she laughed, pointing at both of the angry bots. And she was on the ground. She was with both raging bots. " hey nighthawk? I think I'm going to get off the.. Um... Ground..." She shape shifted into a Phoenix. I laughed and smiled at shifter "follow me I know a place for you to draw later on" he said "Really?! Show me" her voice was filled with excitement as she followed me. I flew to a clearing and landed. There was a beautiful waterfall with flowers all around. The waterfall goes connects to a stream. I smiled "don't tell anyone about this, no one knows about this spot besides you now" "It's so... Beautiful..." She looked and sounded shocked. "How come... You showed me? This is your spot?" "I don't know I just thought you would want to draw it sometime" I said shrugging, smiling that she liked the clearing, sitting down"this was a place my mother would take me as a sparkling to mediate" I said as memories filled my processor. "Aww that's sweet! Sadly, I have no mother but a scientist who created me." I continued "He would beat me, I am only a science experement... But that is over now!" she looked up proudly at me. "I don't remember much of my real parents, but there was this old but gentle bot who took me under her wing and made me the mech before you. Her and her friends jazz and prowl helped me become a cyberninja"I told her"all I remember is blood red optics and them say they'll be back for me" "Hm... That least you are still alive eh? Who I am today? Hm.. Well as you can see, I have a British accent. Shift shaper, Shockwaves creation. Chipped wing, shockwave abused me. I am also musically involved with music. Then again I am artsy right?" she said with a smile. "I'm not good at anything, only being a cyberninja" I said, wings twitching

"Yeah right! Your a great friend!" she cried playfully hitting him in the arm playfully. I chuckled"I guess I am" gently punching her playfully in her arm"you are also shifter" he said laying back in the grass,"I feel at ease at this spot it's perfect and beautiful here""Verily! More beautiful than any place that I've ever been." she layed back next to me. My spark was beating fast. "Hey can you teach me how to be a cyber ninja? And I can teach you how to draw and manipulate foes!" I smiled at her"okay but warning this is going to be a very long progress" I told her, twitching my wings"how I learn was mediating first, then learning the element of surprise and sparing, let me tell you I got the scars to prove that. My adopted mother might of been old but she was strong" I facepalm for rambling so much"sorry I ramble to much" "No no! Go on my friend!" she said with a smiled, "I ramble to much often on occasions." she sat down on the ground "what next?""spark over matter" I said "that's the last one" I told her, looking up at her, smiling still"Hm... Help me with this one?" she chirped, "which one cause it need to be in that order cause if you can mediate then you can be quiet and calm. Once you learn that then you learn the element of surprise then you' can do surprise attacks. Sparring help with the surprise attacks and I don't really remember what spark over matter was about" I told her "it's been too long for me to remember what it was for. Prowl told me when I was young but I don't remember what it's for" she was sitting there. she was silenced, quiet. I smiled"don't forget to breathe, listen to the sound of nature" I said, going into mediation, folding my wings in. I smiled, letting my mind wonder in the area. "Shockwave!" she murmured aloud while opening her optics I open my optics"okay shifter you gone too far""Yeah I know...i guess I'm better at manipulating..." She smiled. "It's ok though!" she continued "so what next?" "hmmm I don't know whatever you want to do" I told her" Its whatever you want to do" I looked at her, smiling. "I wonder what would happen if I kissed her" I thought, I gently put a finger under her chin and leaned in, gently kissing her on the lips. Her optics widened but closed soon after. I broke from the kiss and looked away"sorry I should of asked" I said, my spark beating fast. Primus how I loved her.

She smiled at me. "Hey nighthawk?" I asked. I looked at her "yes shifter?" I said. "Just to let you know" she told him "I love you. And I will always love you." she leaned in closer, putting her hand under my chin, then with affection and passion, she kissed me. My optics widen then close, gently wrapping my arms around her waist, bring her close to me, kissing back. But that's as far as I would go not wanting to have this get awkward for either of us and mess up the relasonship we share. "I love you too shifter" "Hey nighthawk? It's getting dark and we have to get back to the base sadly..." She sighed. I nodded "come on let's go" I said sighing, getting up, putting my servo out to her. Hoping we can stay together and be together forever. I walked back to base with her and kissed her goodbye one more time going back to my room. I shut the door and locked it, going over to my berth and fell asleep.

An: please review if you like the chapter! This is the longest chapter ive ever done!


End file.
